Line markers, also often called line painters or line stripers, mark lines or stripes on horizontal surfaces. Such markers typically mount a spray nozzle adjacent the front end of the marker. Side shields are sometimes provided on either side of the spray nozzle for spray confinement purposes. As the marker travels over the ground, spray exits from the spray nozzle between the side shields and marks a line on the ground or some other horizontal surface such as a mowed grass surface.
One problem with existing line markers is the difficulty in flushing and cleaning the components. Often, many of the components of the hydraulic circuit of the line marker, such as the spray nozzle, valve, liquid supply conduits, etc., must be disassembled for proper cleaning. This is time consuming and messy. Thus, there is a need in the art for a line marker which is easier to flush before short breaks in operation and to clean out before longer breaks in operation.
Further, there is a need in line markers to keep the marking liquid held within a reservoir in an agitated and mixed state during line marking operations. Separate agitators have been known for this purpose. However, such agitators add components, complexity and expense to the line marker. There is a need for a simpler and more cost effective way to keep the marking liquid agitated and mixed as it is held in the reservoir awaiting use.